A mobile enterprise application platform (MEAP) provides a middleware for linking enterprise applications or databases to mobile applications. A MEAP supports a limited number of mobile devices without degrading performance. For supporting more mobile devices new MEAPs are required to be installed. Installing a new MEAP requires effort and time because components of existing MEAP are required to be copied to the new MEAP. Additionally, if the performance of the MEAP degrades, the MEAP needs to be scaled-up, e.g., by adding or upgrading physical resources such as a memory, CPU, etc. However, the addition or up gradation of physical resources requires shut down of the MEAP. Therefore, there is potential loss of operational or productive time. Further, the MEAP may also need to be shut down for software upgrades, which again leads to potential loss of operational or productive time.